Intoxicated
by monochromevelyn
Summary: Kagami Taiga sings.


**The song : /watch?v=zMHONSISWOs**

* * *

The parade of aces from multiple schools all over Tokyo in a particular karaoke competition that day was sponsored by the one and only Kise Ryouta; a well known public figure that could send girls fainting and annoys the male population at the same time, also the ace of Kaijou High charmed his way through everybody who was present in the inter-school friendship camp earlier and convinced them to do what they didn't do often: sing. In public. Many protested, but many more said it wouldn't hurt to try their luck. So instead of going back and sleep the tiredness away from friendship matches, a bunch of lanky stinky and sweaty basketball players compete in a totally different area than what they used to, singing their heart out at a small run down shopping complex karaoke competition.

Aomine stretched his head and hands all the way back, yawning rudely in his seat with tears threatening to fall. The sound of Seirin High's center, Kiyoshi-sempai singing a slow and very classical folk song would send him into a dead, deep sleep soon. He had no intention whatsoever in coming along, let alone sing, but somehow between Kise's smooth talk, Satsuki's constant whining and his captain's sly spiral of persuasion, he ended up there. But he couldn't deny that Kagami being there was one of the main factors. The redhead was one that protested earlier too, but he couldn't do much against Kuroko, that little guy always got things to go according to his will. Not that Aomine could do anything to his boyfriend while they were at it apart from stealing glances; the man wasn't very fond of public display of affection. But simply being in the same breathing space with the redhead gave him some kind of comfort. He couldn't tolerate sappiness and being sappy was so far out of character for the great Aomine Daiki-sama, but Kagami was his soft spot and he knew it. Sitting two benches apart behind him, Aomine determined that it was a fact that Kagami shouldn't learn or it will be used against himself in the future.

The sound of music that was probably created 5 decades back finally stopped, most of them there sighed in relief, glad that it was over. There were hardly other people present there watching, other than random and occasional passerby as the aces, generals and emperors of renowned schools in Tokyo turned the karaoke competition into their own personal k-box. Aomine jolted out of his half asleep state when a ruckus broke out behind him.

"I don't want to sing. I don't even remember submitting my name!" Kagami scowled, folded his arms in front of his body as he hunched forward, firm in his seat as his sempais and Kise tried to pull him to the stage.

"Ah, that would be me," Kiyoshi grinned meekly as he let go one hand to scratch his head."I thought it'd be fun."

"It's not! I'd rather die than embarrass myself up there."

Kise almost fell on his back for trying too hard in getting the man out of his seat. "Oh come on Kagamicchi, at least one try please!"

"Why-the-hell-are-you-so-damn-strong, Kagami?!"Hyuuga had to slam the 190cm giant along the length of his back yet to no avail. Kagami shot an apologetic look but remain seated where he was, surrounded by a bunch of guys trying to get him to do the impossible.

"Why don't you give it a go, Taiga?" a raven haired beauty stood behind Kagami with another gargantuous purplehead tailing him, munching chips of multiple flavours in his hands at the same time. "It's been a while since I hear you sing," the man added as he smiled, cocking his head to one side. Murasakibara let nothing out other than the sound of chips crashed and gnashed inside his mouth, looking aloof as always. Aomine who had been watching the little drama from the sideline winced at the smaller man's presence. The redhead extended his head back to look at him, red orbs collided the violet.

"Tatsuya."

"Taiga."

"I don't know any Japanese songs."

"Then sing an English song," the Yosen's player jersey number twelve glanced at the blonde. "They do have English songs, right?"

" Yeah, they do! But, uh – " Kise scratched his cheek, throwing a dubious look at the redhead, " – but it might not be the latest ones. Sorry, but please? Kagamicchi!" He brought his hands together, pleading with one eye closed as though Kagami wanted to hit him.

The redhead had a little staring competition with his half-brother, rivalling him even though his double eyebrows could send any grown men knees' weaken in no time. Knowing that Tatsuya wouldn't back down anytime soon, Kagami rolled his eyes, leaving the pushy bunch and walked towards the man in-charge of the audio. Himuro replaced Kagami in his seat; Murasakibara apathetically pushed Hyuuga aside to sit next to him, ignoring the raging older man being held by Kiyoshi to stop him from hitting the purplehead. Satisfaction radiated all over Himuro's face for the accomplishment he had just made.

Aomine's eyes followed that bunch of redlock wherever he was heading, occasionally switching to give a deadly glare at the raven haired male. There was no reason for him to feel threatened by his presence, Kagami treated him as his big brother, yet the bluenette felt irritated that the player from Yosen knew his lover more that he did. He watched his lover from afar, discussing with the man, pointing at the screen, probably picking the song that would least embarrass him. Although Kagami possessed deep love for a good music, he almost never sings, not that Aomine ever heard him. He only hummed along to the melody. Aomine had accidentally heard the man sing in the shower a few times; it was okay. Perhaps his lover could nail this one well.

Quite some time had passed; the Touou's ace ignored the racket around him and almost fell into another wave of sleep when the high pitched sound from a mike being turned on pierced his ear. He eyed the stage with a bloodshot look, annoyed.

"Uh, sorry for the wait," the redhead on the stage cleared his throat, gathering the public attention, stopping everybody in the middle of random chatters. All eyes were on the stage now, filled with anticipation. Kagami readied his bearing before stealing a quick glance at the bluenette, one he could've easily missed if he wasn't paying enough attention.

"Oi Aomine, listen well," firmness interlaced with his words.

Aomine was able to focus his gaze, shaking off the sleepiness away at the sound of his name being mentioned. Kagami hold on the microphone tight as he nod, giving a signal to the man in-charge to start.

_..And I, think you're from another world  
and I, I couldn't love another girl  
cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated_

The bluenette shot up, straightening himself on the bench at the strain of familiar melody.

_In a room full of frozen faces  
and a moment of fractured time  
we eclipse in a conversation  
as the words, they pass us by_

It was a shaky start, but he managed to gain the momentum and took advantage of it. The tense that was visible earlier on his shoulder was gone. Kagami's voice took a dive down the melody before raising it in the occasion of the stream of upbeat chorus, tapping his feet along with the build up.

_With you, we could be the only ones here_

_..cause I, think you're from another world_  
_and I, I couldn't love another girl_  
_cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated_  
_To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon_  
_day or night, we don't have to say a word_  
_cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated_

Aomine pushed his short midnight blue hair back as he lost deep in thought; he knew this song well. He had listened to it more than a thousand times from the CD he borrowed from the redhead. It was by his all time favourite band and he wanted Aomine to listen to it, teaching him to appreciate good music and telling him there was still hope in the music industry. The bluenette remembered the song being his favourite track, he played it in a constant loop for weeks until he couldn't bear listening to it anymore. It was also the reason he could nail his English test; he deciphered the songs in the album word by word during his spare time by the help of dictionary and the redhead. Lame, yeah he admitted that. But nothing's wrong in appreciating good lyrics, right? Butterflies started swarming in his belly at the thought it was meant for him, happy feels swelled so big in his heart it pained. By the time the Touou ace gained his focus back at the man onstage, he was already halfway down the second verse.

_No I don't just want any pretty face  
wanna wake up next to yours each day  
Baby, won't you be my saving grace tonight, tonight?_

Another round of chorus sent most of the players present on their feet, moving along the groovy tunes playing in the background, basking in the sound of Kagami's deep voice turned husky in his rendition of The Cab's Intoxicated. Satsuki pulled Seirin's coach in front of the stage as she made the girl with smaller boobs twirl under her arm, her move was stiff but the duo enjoyed it nevertheless, laughing happily even though they tripped over each other's legs. Takao was trying to get Midorima to dance; he made random movement, circling, head shaking, and hands up and down in frenzy around the stoic man who was looking at him under his lashes as he pushed his glasses up his nose bridge with a judging look. He laughed it off and continued to annoy the hell out of the Shuutoku's ace anyway. The hateful Himuro leaned back, singing silently with a smile, probably the only soul next to Aomine and Kagami that understood the lyrics. The purplehead that was sitting next to him a moment ago was gone, probably off to hunt for more snacks. Kise gathered a bunch of players from his school (including the ever so serious Kasamatsu sempai) and the seniors from other schools; Hanamiya, Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, Imayoshi and tried to choreograph a dance number of which failed miserably because one; most of them were as stiff as a plank and two; none of them could catch up with the blonde swift movement. Instead of dancing, they looked like a bunch of monkeys moving about according to the music.

_Feel like I black out, pass out  
everytime that we touch  
..and if it hurts in the morning  
then it must be love  
I want your heart, baby  
straight no chaser  
I wanna feel it in my head  
when I wake up. (When I wake up)_

The lyrics was heavily pounded with emotions; mic gripped tight, the redhead eyes closed and slowly opened, eyeing in the direction of Aomine under his eyelashes before falling on the ground as he continued on singing.

"Aomine-kun, you look happy."

Hardly affected by the invisibility of his old friend, Aomine didn't even bother to hide the sincere smile that had permanently found its way on his lips since that idiotic redhead came into his life.

"I am happy, Tetsu."

In a way, Kuroko had brought Kagami into his life, both saved him from the pit of death. He couldn't be more thankful, although he hardly showed it.

_and I, think you're from another world  
and I, I couldn't love another girl  
cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated_

The final strand of Kagami's melodic voice was greeted with a continuous train of cheers, hand claps and whistles. Aomine took his chance to leap forward like a gazelle he was, taking Kagami by surprise by pulling the man off the stage and out the emergency staircase door. Aomine could've sworn that the cheers had gotten louder at his sudden display of affection, technically he didn't give a damn. It wasn't fair for the redhead to bare his feelings in public yet nobody notice it. Pushing his lover's back against the door, he leaned on one hand placed by Kagami's head, another hand gently lifting his chin up.

The redhead barked, his tone was ambiguous, certainly not angry at what his boyfriend was doing. "What are you doing, idiot?"

A feral grin appeared as he whispered, his soft lips met that plush lips of the redhead; brushing against one another, breathing each other in like oxygen as they get washed away in the stream of raging hormones.

"What else? I'm making you feel intoxicated."

**THE END**

* * *

**I swear it was supposed to be just another drabble. Then 2K words appeared. Hee**

**I hope you love the song! It's not mine, I just thought I'd share some good music around here.**

** Review/ PM/ favourite. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
